Friday Night Smackdown February 2nd
by Bad Blood121
Summary: T.V Title, U.S Title, WWE Tag Team Titles, and the World Heavyweight Title are all on the line in one night. Who will be the new World Heavyweight Champion?
1. Stone Cold Steve Austin vs Mitch

Note: I don't own any of the names from WWE or the WWE. Thank you.

February 2nd, Year 1

Location: Syracuse, New York

1st Match: T.V Championship: Single  
Mitch vs Stone Cold Steve Austin

2nd Match: U.S Championship: Single  
Chris Benoit vs Nicky

3rd Match: WWE Tag Team Championship: Tag Team  
Jack Sparrow & Will Turner vs Mikey & Johnny

Main Event: World Heavyweight Championship: Triple Threat  
The Undertaker vs Bobby Lashley vs Kenny

Smackdown comes on the air as pyro's shoot off and the crowd screams and cheers as the camera pans around the arena.

Cole: Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Friday Night Smackdown! Smackdown is live tonight from Syracuse, New York! What a night we have in store for you tonight!

Tazz: Your right Cole. I've seen the card and I've got to say I'm impressed with Eric Bischoff. Hey, he does know how to put people in seats.

Cole: Well Tazz I'd be watching my mouth if I were you. Keep in mind Eric Bischoff is the Smackdown G.M and he can fire you if he wants.

Tazz: Yeah yeah sure sure. He fires me. Mr.McMahon rehires me. I take him out with the tazzmission. Mr.McMahon fires him. I can see it now.

The camera switches to Cole and Tazz.

Cole: Folks this past Monday things really started to heat up on Raw.

Tazz: Yeah but tonight the fans are going to get to see someting they didn't get to see on Raw.

Cole: What's that partner?

Tazz: Title matches. Unlike little Stephanie McMahon who knows nothing about how to be a good G.M announced a tournament to find a new WWE Champion while Eric Bischoff who is a great G.M. has a triple threat match here tonight with the World Heavyweight Title on the line.

Cole: Well Tazz. Steph just feels it to be more fair if she let's the guys go out to the ring and earn their spot. She said it herself Monday night. Earn it.

Breaking glass sounds. The crowd cheers.

Cole: Oh boy.

Tazz: Uh oh. Here we go!

Austin walks down the ramp. He has his black leather vest on, with the skull on the back, and his black tights.

Cole: Folks its about time for the first match up of the night! The T.V Title is on the line and its going to be that man. Stone Cold Steve Austin taking on Mitch of the Spirit Squad!

Austin climbs up on the top left turnbuckle and he poses. The crowd cheers.

Tazz: I hope Mitch knows what he's getting himself into here. This is Stone Cold Steve Austin we're talking about. This guy can beat anyone down once he gets started.

Cole: Your right Tazz and the thing is. You never know what Austin is going to do next.

Austin takes his vest off and he tosses it over the top rope. He stands in the center of the ring as his music fades. Suddenly the Spirit Squad's music hits. All 5 members of the Spirit Squad run out on the stage jumping up and down. Mitch stands in the center of the pack and he stares at Austin. Austin stares back and he does a "bring it" taunt. Mitch walks down the ramp and the other 4 members follow close behind. Kenny, Jonny, Mikey, and Nicky walk to ringside. Mitch climbs into the ring. Mitch looks at Kenny and he says something. Austin charges Mitch. Kenny shouts "Look out!" and he points at Austin. Austin grabs Mitch around the legs and he lifts him up and he takes him down and he punches him in the face 4X. Mitch tries to escape. The music fades.

Tazz: Whoa! Look at Austin go!

Cole: Austin is all over Mitch!

The referee rings the bell.

Austin punches Mitch in the face 3X. Mitch grabs the bottom rope and the referee grabs Austin and he pulls him off Mitch. Austin knocks the ref's arm away and he looks at him. The ref points at Austin and he says "Knock it off!" Mitch grabs the middle rope and he pulls himself up. Austin backs up into the center of the ring. Mitch looks at Kenny and he says something. Kenny just nods his head. Mitch walks up to Austin. Austin kicks Mitch in the gut. Mitch holds his gut. Austin knees him in the chest and then he does a russian leg sweep. Mitch holds the back of his neck. Austin gets up and he stomps on Mitch's gut 4X. Mitch rolls over to the ropes and he gets up to one knee and he grabs the middle rope. Austin runs at Mitch and he drills him in the head with his knee. Mitch flies out of the ring and he lands hard at ringside. Kenny and Johnny run over to Mitch. Austin rolls from the ring and Kenny turns to him. Austin takes Kenny around the neck and he punches him in the face. Kenny falls to the floor. Johnny backs away. Austin grabs Mitch and he pulls him up and he rolls him back into the ring. Austin smacks Mitch on the chest. Johnny runs up behind Austin and he jumps and he connects with a dropkick to the spine. Austin grabs the bottom rope to keep himself from falling. Kenny walks up behind Austin and he kicks him in the right hamstring. Austin holds his leg as he stumbles down to one knee. Mitch rolls from the ring and he pounds Austin on the back. Kenny and Mitch pull Austin up and they roll him into the ring. Mitch climbs up into the ring and he pins Austin.

1.

2.

Austin rolls his shoulder up. Mitch gets up to his knees and he looks at Austin. Mitch gets up and he stomps on Austin's chest 3X. Austin rolls over onto his side and he starts to get up. Mitch pounds him on the back 3X. Austin gets up and he punches Mitch in the gut 2X. Austin then lifts Mitch up and he connects with a pile driver. The other Squad members look worried. Austin pins Mitch.

1.

2.

Mitch kicks out. Austin gets up to one knee and he looks at the ref. The ref holds up 2 fingers. Austin gets up and he pulls Mitch up to his knees. Mitch pokes Austin in the eyes. Austin rubs his eyes as he stumbles back into the bottom left turnbuckle. Mitch gets up and he walks up near the top right turnbuckle then he runs at Austin and he jumps and he connects with a drop kick to the chest. Austin stumbles down to one knee. Mitch pulls Austin up and he knees him in the gut then he connects with a ddt. Austin lays on the mat.

Cole: Oh my! Mitch with a ddt! Austin is down!

Mitch covers Austin.

1.

2.

Austin kicks out. The crowd cheers.

Cole: And Austin kicks out at the count of 2.

Mitch looks at Mikey and he nods. Mikey jumps up on the edge of the ring and the ref looks at him and he walks up to him. The ref tries to get Mikey off the ring. Mitch turns and he looks at Kenny. Kenny climbs into the ring and he climbs up on the bottom right turnbuckle. Mitch walks up to the top right turnbuckle and he climbs it. Kenny jumps and he connects with a flying leg drop. Kenny quickly rolls from the ring as the ref turns around. Mitch jumps and he connects with a huge elbow drop to the chest. Austin holds his chest. Mitch pins Austin.

1.

2.

3.

The bell rings. The Spirit Squad's music hits as the crowd boos. Mitch gets up and he smiles. The other 4 members jump around ringside.

Cole: Oh my goodness! Mitch just defeated Stone Cold! I can't believe it!

Tazz: Believe it Cole and you saw it right here on Smackdown.

The referee hands the T.V Title to Mitch. Mitch takes the title and he raises it in the air. Mitch looks at Johnny and he points at him. Johnny takes a mic and he climbs into the ring and he hands it to Mitch. Mitch raises the mic as the music fades.

Mitch: You all just saw me defeat Stone Cold to become the new T.V Champion.

The crowd boos. Mitch looks around.

Mitch: Tonight its all about the Spirit Squad! Coming up next you all are going to witness another Spirit Squad member become Champion. My good buddy Nicky!

The crowd boos. Nicky smiles as he looks around the arena.

Mitch: And then. Johnny and Mikey are going to become the new WWE Tag Team Champions alittle bit later on tonight. But most of all. In tonight's main event. Kenny is going to become the new World..Heavyweight...Champion!

The crowd boos.

Mitch: We are going to hold every Smackdown title and there's nothing anyone can do about it!

The crowd boos. Mitch drops the mic and the music hits the p.a system. The Spirit Squad leave the ring and they walk up the ramp. Johnny pats the T.V Title as it sets pretty on Mitch's shoulder. Mikey and Kenny pat the title as well. Austin is back up to his feet. He stares at Mitch. Mitch smiles and he pats the title. Austin just stares at the Spirit Squad.

Cole: I can't believe it! What an upset!

Tazz: What a way to kick off Smackdown eh?

The camera fades.


	2. Chris Benoit vs Nicky

Cole: Welcome back to Smackdown. Folks your not going to believe this but I'm going to say it anyway. Mitch of the Spirit Squad just moments ago defeated Stone Cold Steve Austin to become the new T.V Champion! You heard correct. Mitch is the new T.V Champion!

Tazz: Yeah. Mitch put up a good fight. He nearly lost it though. Austin was all over him at the start of the match but Mitch soon gained control and he managed to keep it throughout the rest of the match.

Cole: Don't forget Tazz. The Spirit Squad cheated to defeat Austin. If it would have just been one on one you've got to believe Austin would have pulled out a victory and he'd be holding the T.V Title right now.

Tazz: Maybe. Maybe not. See that's the problem with people like you Cole. You want to say someone cheated to win and that it would have been deferent if it was just one on one. When fact is Mitch still might have won.

Chris Benoit's music hits. Nicky is standing in the center of the ring.

Cole: Here we go Tazz. Its almost time for the 2nd match up of the night.

Kenny and Mitch are standing at ringside. Johnny and Mikey are not where to be seen. Mitch has the T.V Title on his shoulder. Benoit walks down to ring side and he stops and he looks at Kenny and Mitch and he points at them. Nicky runs up to the bottom right turnbuckle and he climbs up on it and he jumps and he connects with a cross body on Benoit taking him down. The crowd screams "Ohh!" Benoit's music fades.

Cole: Nicky starting out by taking Benoit down with a cross body!

Tazz: That's how you do it. Nicky is out on the right foot.

Nicky gets up and he stomps on Benoit's gut 3X. Kenny walks up to Benoit and he drops an elbow to his chest. Benoit holds his chest. Nicky climbs up into the ring. Mitch and Kenny pull Benoit up. Mitch pounds Benoit on the back. Kenny knees him in the gut. Kenny and Mitch roll Benoit into the ring.

The referee rings the bell.

Cole: Match finally underway.

Nicky runs up to Benoit and he jumps in the air and he drops an elbow to Benoit's back. Benoit screams in pain. Nicky gets up and he stomps on Benoit's back 3X. Kenny and Mitch cheer as Nicky kicks Benoit in the ribs. Benoit holds his ribs. Nicky rolls Benoit up for the cover.

1.

2.

Benoit kicks out. Nicky and Benoit get up. Nicky punches Benoit in the face. Benoit stumbles back into the ropes. Nicky walks up to Benoit and he kicks him in the gut. Benoit holds his gut. Nicky pounds him on the back. Benoit raises up and he connects with a hard chest chop. Nicky screams as he backs away from Benoit. Nicky holds his chest. Benoit kicks Nicky in the gut then he punches him in the face. Nicky backs up into the ropes. Benoit hits another chest chop. Nicky screams as he holds his chest. Benoit takes Nicky and he whips him into the ropes. Nicky comes off the ropes and he runs toward Benoit. Benoit lowers his head. Nicky stops and he kicks Benoit in the head. Benoit raises up and he rubs his forehead. Nicky turns and he runs into the ropes. He comes off the ropes and he runs at Benoit and he hits a clothesline. Benoit falls to the mat. Nicky falls ontop of Benoit for the cover.

1.

2.

Benoit kicks out. Nicky gets up and he looks down at Benoit. Nicky pulls Benoit up and he whips him into the top left turnbuckle. Benoit goes spine first into the turnbuckle. Nicky runs at him and Benoit nails him in the jaw with an elbow. Nicky turns his back to Benoit and he rubs his jaw. Benoit walks up behind Nicky and he locks his arms around him and he lifts him up and he connects with a germin suplex.

Cole: Germin suplex by Chris Benoit!

Benoit gets back up and he pulls Nicky up and he lifts him up and he connects with another germin suplex. The crowd cheers. Benoit and Nicky get up. Nicky tries to pull Benoit toward the ropes. Benoit holds Nicky back and he lifts him up and he connects with a 3rd germin suplex. Nicky lays on his back. Benoit gets up and he looks at the fans. The crowd cheers. Benoit slowly does a "Cut Throat" taunt. He then walks up to the top left turnbuckle and he climbs it. Benoit sets up. Mitch runs up behind Benoit and he climbs up on the edge of the ring and he shoves Benoit off the top rope. Benoit flies off the turnbuckle and he crashes hard into the mat. The referee walks up to Mitch and he points at him. The crowd begins to boo. Kenny jumps from the bottom left turnbuckle and he connects with a flying leg drop. Benoit lays on the mat.

Cole: Oh no! Flying leg drop connects!

Nicky looks at Benoit. He smiles and he climbs the bottom right turnbuckle. He sets up. The referee turns around and Nicky jumps and he connects with a frog splash. The crowd screams "Ohhh!" Nicky pins Benoit.

1.

2.

3.

The bell rings. The crowd boos. The Spirit Squad's music hits the p.a system. Nicky jumps up and he throws his arms in the air.

Cole: I don't believe it! The Spirit Squad stole another one!

The referee hands the U.S Title to Nicky. Nicky raises it in the air. Mitch and Kenny climb into the ring and he lift Nicky up and they walk around the ring. Nicky smiles as he holds the title in the air.

Tazz: The Spirit Squad is standing tall here tonight. Can you believe it Cole? These guys could end up holding every title on Smackdown!

Cole: Your right Tazz. However I don't see Kenny walking away from the ring with the World Heavyweight Title tonight with The Undertaker and Bobby Lashley in the same match.

Tazz: You never know Cole. This is the WWE. Where anything can happen!

The camera fades as Mitch and Kenny put Nicky back down.


	3. Sparrow & Turner vs Johnny & Mikey

Cole: Welcome back to Smackdown everybody!

Mikey and Johnny walk around the ring.

Cole: Mikey and Johnny are in the ring awaiting their opponents.

Tazz: The WWE Tag Team Titles are on the line here. The Spirit Squad has a chance to hold 4 of Smackdown's titles. Let's see if they can do it.

Suddenly the Pirate's of the Caribbean theme music hits. Mikey and Johnny look confused as they look toward the entrance way. Jack Sparrow and Will Turner stumble out onto the stage. The crowd cheers. Jack and Will stumble and they fall.

Tazz: Whoa oh!

Jack's hat falls off. Jack and Will get up. Jack dusts himself off and he puts his hat back on. Jack looks at Will and he dusts Will off. Will gives Jack a funny look. Jack just shrugs. Will and Jack then walk down to the ring.

Cole: These are the 2 men who are facing Johnny and Mikey. Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner.

Tazz: I see another victory for the Spirit Squad.

Cole: I wouldn't be so sure Tazz.

Jack and Will climb into the ring. Will climbs up on the bottom left turnbuckle and he pans the crowd. Jack pokes Will in the leg. Will looks at Jack and Jack points at Mikey and Johnny. Mikey charges Jack and he tackles him. Jack and Mikey roll around on the mat. The music fades.

The referee rings the bell.

Johnny charges Will and he jumps up on the middle rope and he pounds Will on the back. Johnny then locks his arms around Will. Will elbows Johnny in the face 4X. Johnny falls off the ropes and he lands on his back. Will jumps and he connects with an elbow to the gut. Johnny holds his gut and he rolls around the ring. Will gets up and he looks at him.

Cole: Nice elbow by Will Turner.

Will looks at Mikey and Jack. They are still rolling around on the mat. Will walks over to them and he grabs Mikey and he pulls him up. Will turns him around and he punches him in the face. Mikey stumbles back into the top right turnbuckle. Jack gets up and he looks at Mikey. Will says something to Jack. Jack walks up to Mikey and he lifts him up and he tosses him over the top rope. Mikey lands on his right leg. He holds his leg as he lays at ringside. Will turns around and Johnny hits a hard clothesline. Will falls to the mat. Johnny quickly pins him.

1.

2.

Jack stomps on Johnny's head to break up the count. Johnny gets up and he throws a punch at Jack. Jack dodges it and he kicks Johnny in the gut. Jack lifts him up on his shoulders and he spins around and around. Then he sets him back down. Johnny stumbles back into Will's arms. Will lifts him up and he connects with a back suplex. The referee points to the top left turnbuckle and he tells Jack something. Jack says "ok. ok. I'm going" Jack walks up to the top left turnbuckle and he exits the ring and he stands there waiting for a tag from Will. Will stomps on Johnny's gut 4X. Johnny gets up to his hands and knees and Will stomps on his back. Will pulls Johnny up and he knees him in the gut then he hits a hard upper cut to the jaw. Johnny stumbles back into the ropes. Will runs at him. Johnny lowers his head and he does a back body drop. Will flies high in the air and he comes crashing down hard at ringside. Will screams in pain. The crowd yells "Ohhh!" Mikey is still down holding his leg. Johnny climbs up on the bottom right turnbuckle. He jumps and he connects with an elbow to the chest. Will holds his chest. Johnny gets up and he stomps on Will's ribs 3X. Johnny pulls Will up and he rolls him back into the ring. Johnny climbs into the ring and he pins Will.

1.

2.

Will kicks out. Johnny gets up to one knee and he takes Will by the hair and he punches him in the face 5X. Johnny gets up and he kicks Will in the ribs and he shouts "Come on!" Johnny turns around to tag in Mikey but Mikey is still down. Johnny looks shocked as he looks around for him. Johnny turns around and Will jumps and he connects with a dropkick. Johnny stumbles back into the rops and he flips back over the top rope. Will turns and he jogs over to the top left turnbuckle and he tags Jack in. Jack climbs into the ring as Will exits the ring. Johnny crawls over to Mikey. Jack runs up to the top right turnbuckle. Johnny and Mikey are up. Jack jumps up on the turnbuckle. He jumps and he takes Mikey and Johnny down with a cross body. The crowd cheers.

Cole: Oh my! Jack Sparrow just took both Mikey and Johnny out with one move!

Tazz: Jack and Will are putting on a good match. I must say I'm surprised.

Jack gets up and he climbs into the ring. The camera fades.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cole: Welcome back to Smackdown! WWE Tag Team Championship underway!

Johnny pins Jack.

1.

2.

Jack kicks out.

Cole: Cover and a kick out by Jack Sparrow!

Johnny gets up and he pulls Jack up. Johnny whips Jack into the bottom right turnbuckle. Johnny runs at him and he nails him with a hard clothesline. Jack stumbles. Johnny tags Mikey in. Mikey climbs up on the top turnbuckle. Johnny lifts Jack up and he connects with a powerbomb. Johnny takes a few steps to the left. Mikey jumps and he connects with an elbow to the chest. Jack holds his chest. Mikey pins Jack.

1.

2.

Will kicks Mikey in the head to break up the count. Johnny takes Will and he tosses him over the top rope. Will flies over the top rope and he goes head first into the barricade. The crowd reacts with a loud "Ohhh!" Johnny rolls from the ring and he kicks Will in the spine. Mikey pulls Jack up and he locks in a sleeper hold. Jack tries to fight out of it. Mikey holds on tight. Jack starts to fade away. Jack slowly drops to one knee.

Cole: Jack is fading away!

The crowd gets behind Jack. The referee checks Jack. Jack starts to fight out of it again. He fights up to both feet. He elbows Mikey in the gut 3X. Mikey turns loose. Jack turns and he runs into the ropes. He comes off the ropes and he runs at Mikey and he throws a clothesline. Mikey ducks under it. Jack stops and he turns to Mikey. Mikey lifts Jack up and he connects with a pile driver. The crowd yells "Ohh!" Mikey pins Jack.

1.

2.

Will pounds Mikey on the back to break up the count.

Cole: Will breaks up the count at 2!

Johnny climbs into the ring and he pounds Will on the back. Will gets up and he punches Johnny in the face. Johnny stumbles back into the ropes. Will runs up to Johnny and he clotheslines him over the top. Mikey gets up. Jack walks up behind him and he lifts him up and he connects with the Sparrow Suplex. Jack pins him.

1.

2.

3.

The bell rings. Jack and Will's music hits. The crowd cheers. Will helps Jack up. Jack smiles as he looks around the arena. The referee hands the WWE Tag Team Titles to Jack and Will. The crowd cheers. The referee takes their arms and he raises them in the air. The crowd cheers.

Cole: Jack Sparrow and Will Turner are victorous!

Tazz: Wow.

Jack and Will leave the ring and they walk up the ramp. Will pats Jack on the back.

Cole: Well folks up next is the main event. Don't go away now. Coming up next is the triple threat match for the World Heavyweight Title!

The camera fades. Mikey and Johnny look shocked as they stare at Jack and Will.


	4. Undertaker vs Bobby Lashley vs Kenny

Cole: Welcome back to Smackdown. Folks we have a new T.V Champion. A new U.S Champion and new WWE Tag Team Champions and coming up here in just a few moments tonight's main event will be underway. Its a triple threat match between The Undertaker, Bobby Lashley and Kenny of the Spririt Squad.

Tazz: I don't really like Kenny's chances Cole. I mean. He's in there with the veteran The Undertaker and the powerhouse Bobby Lashley. I just don't like his chances.

The Spirit Squad's music hits the p.a system. The crowd boos as all 5 members of the Spirit Squad walk out on the stage. Johnny and Nicky are blowing hair horns as they walk toward the ring. Mitch and Nicky both have their titles on their shoulders. The Spirit Squad walk down to ringside. Kenny, Mikey, Johnny, Nicky, and Mitch all put their hands in and they shout "1..2..3..Spirit Squad!" Kenny climbs into the ring and he walks around the ring.

Cole: You've got to believe that some how the other members of the Spirit Squad at ringside is going to play a huge factor in this match.

Nicky, Johnny, Mikey and Mitch walk back up the ramp and they go backstage.

Cole: Well I guess I spoke too soon. It looks like Kenny wants to go at it alone here.

The Spirit Squad theme fades away. Kenny stands in the center of the ring. Bobby Lashley's music hits the p.a system. The crowd cheers. Lashley walks out on the stage and he poses. Suddenly pyro's shoot off. The crowd cheers. Lashley walks down the ramp.

Cole: Here comes Bobby Lashley!

Tazz: The powerhouse is going to make a statement in this match. You better watch for it.

Lashley walks up to the steel steps. He climbs them and he enters the ring. Lashley walks past Kenny and he walks up to the bottom right turnbuckle. Lashley climbs it and he poses. The crowd cheers.

Cole: Look at the size of Bobby Lashley. It would have to be hard to know your facing that man in a wrestling match.

Tazz: You don't know the half of it Cole. Seeing as how you've never been in the ring before.

Cole: I do know alittle bit about what its like partner. I do go around the locker rooms and I see all the tension between rivals. I see the friendship. The happiness from a newly won title and the heartbreak from the loss of a big match.

Tazz: That doesn't matter Cole. Once you step into that ring and you go around backstage. Everything cuts alittle deeper.

Lashley's music fades. Kenny stands near the top right turnbuckle. Lashley stares at him. Lashley stands near the bottom right turnbuckle. The lights go out and the gong tolls. The crowd cheers.

Cole: Oh my.

The gong tolls again and blue lights shine through the arena. The Undertaker's theme music begins to play. Smoke fills the stage and the ramp. Taker steps out onto the stage and the crowd cheers. Taker slowly walks down the ramp toward the ring. He keeps his eyes focused on the ring. He walks down to ringside. He walks over to the steel steps. A fan pats Taker on the shoulder as he walks by. Taker climbs the steel steps and he walks up to the edge of the ring. Taker stands there for a few seconds. The lights return to normal and Taker slowly raises his head up and his eyes are rolled. The crowd cheers. Kenny looks scared to death as he stares at The Undertaker. Taker then looks at Lashley and Kenny. He climbs into the ring and he stands his ground as he looks back and forth between the 2. Taker takes his coat off and he drops it at ringside. He then looks at the mat and he takes his hat off. He removes his hat and his eyes are rolled and the sound of thunder is heard. Taker drops his hat at ringside. He walks out into the center of the ring and he stands there not giving Lashley or Kenny any room for movement.

Cole: Both Kenny and Lashley are going to have their hands full with The Undertaker here tonight.

Tazz: The Undertaker is going to have his hands full with Kenny and Lashley as well!

The music fades.

The referee rings the bell.

Cole: And the main event is underway!

Taker stands his ground. Kenny and Lashley stand their's. Lashley acts like he's going to charge Taker but he turns and he charges Kenny and he hits a strong clothesline. Kenny flips back over the top rope he lands at ringside. Lashley turns and Taker is right in his face. Taker pounds Lashley on the back. Lashley punches Taker in the gut 2X. Taker locks Lashley in a side headlock. Lashley tries to escape. Lashley pulls Taker over near the ropes. Taker breaks the hold. The hold was locked in for 7 seconds. Taker punches Lashley in the face. Lashley stumbles back into the top right turnbuckle. Taker punches him in the face 3X. Kenny grabs Taker around the ankle and he trips him up. Taker falls to the mat. Kenny pulls Taker from the ring. Taker throws a clothesline. Kenny ducks it and punches Taker in the spine. Taker stumbles forward. Kenny elbows Taker in the spine then he takes him around the neck and he walks up to the ring post. Kenny bashes Taker's head into the steel ring post. Taker falls to the floor. Kenny climbs up into the ring. He smiles as he looks at Taker. Kenny turns around and Lashley hits a hard clothesline. Kenny falls to the mat. Lashley pins him.

1.

2.

Kenny rolls his shoulder up. Lashley gets up. Kenny gets up to one knee. Lashley takes Kenny by the head. Kenny elbows Lashley in the gut. Lashley holds his gut. Kenny gets up and he kicks Lashley in the gut. Lashley holds his gut as he leans over. Kenny whips Lashley into the ropes. Lashley comes off the ropes and he runs at Kenny. Lashley throws a clothesline. Kenny ducks under it. Taker is back up on the edge of the ring. He pulls the top rope down and Lashley flips over the top rope and he lands hard at ringside. Kenny laughs at Lashley. Taker looks at Kenny and he climbs into the ring. Kenny looks at Taker and his smile fades. Taker walks up to Kenny. Kenny backs up into the bottom left turnbuckle. Taker walks up to him and he throws a punch at him. Kenny ducks and he runs behind Taker. Taker turns to Kenny. Kenny punches Taker in the gut 3X and he punches him in the face 3X. Kenny climbs up on the middle rope and he punches him in the face 4X. Kenny throws a 5th punch. Taker blocks it and he shoves Kenny off. Kenny lands on his back. Taker walks up to him and he stomps on his gut 3X. Kenny holds his gut as he rolls over near the ropes. Kenny grabs the bottom rope. Taker walks up to him and he punches him in the face 2X. Kenny gets up. Taker lifts Kenny up and he connects with a suplex. Taker gets up and Lashley runs at him from behind and he takes him down with a clothesline. Taker falls to the mat. Lashley covers Kenny.

1.

2.

Taker pounds Lashley on the back to break up the count. Lashley and Kenny get up. Taker takes Lashley and Kenny around the neck and he bashes their heads together. Kenny and Lashley stumble. Kenny falls to the mat. Taker lifts Lashley up and he connects with a powerbomb. Lashley lays on the mat. Kenny walks up behind Taker and he pounds him on the back. Taker turns to Kenny. Taker kicks him in the gut then he punches him in the face 2X and then he knees him in the gut. Taker takes Kenny by the left arm and he backs up into the top left turnbuckle. Taker climbs it and he walks along the ropes.

Tazz: Oh man! Someone's going old school!

Taker jumps and he connects with Old School. Kenny flips forward and he lands on his back. He holds the back of his neck. Taker raises his hand in the air. The crowd cheers.

Cole: Undertaker is stalking Kenny! The end could be near!

Kenny gets up and he turns to Taker. Taker grabs him by the throat. Lashley runs up to Taker. Taker takes him by the throat as well. Kenny and Lashley both kick Taker in the gut. Taker let's go. Lashley and Kenny grab Taker and they connect with a double ddt. Taker lays on the mat. Kenny and Lashley get up. Lashley grabs Kenny and he lifts him up and he throws him out of the ring. Kenny crashes into the floor at ringside. The fans in the front row raise to their feet to look at the fallen superstar. Lashley pins Taker.

1.

2.

Taker pushes Lashley off.

Cole: Oh! And a near fall!

Lashley looks shocked as he looks around. Taker then sets up and he looks at Lashley. Lashley and Taker get up. Taker grabs Lashley by the throat and he backs him up into the ropes. Taker chokes Lashley. Lashley tries to pull Taker's hand away from his throat but he's unable too. Taker then whips Lashley into the top left turnbuckle. Lashley smashes the referee into the turnbuckle. The ref rolls from the ring and he lays on the floor at ringside. The crowd yells "Ohhh!" Lashley looks at the ref. Taker walks up to the ropes and he looks at the ref. Lashley and Taker look at each other. Taker then grabs him by the throat. Taker lifts him up and he connects with a choke slam. Lashley lays on the mat. Kenny gets in the ring behind Taker. Kenny has a chair. Kenny whacks Taker in the back. Taker drops to one knee. The crowd yells "Ohh!"

Cole: Oh my God! What a shot from that steel chair!

Kenny whacks Taker on the back again. Taker starts to get up. Kenny then bashes Taker in the head. Taker falls to the mat. Kenny then rams the chair into Taker's gut 3X. Taker holds his gut as he lays on the mat. Kenny raises his arms in the air. Kenny slams the chair down and he walks up to the bottom left turnbuckle and he climbs it. The referee climbs back into the ring and he uses the ropes to pull himself up. He shakes his head trying to shake it off as he holds onto the top rope. Kenny jumps and he connects with a flying leg drop on Taker. Kenny gets up and he turns to Lashley. Lashley charges him and he connects with a spear. The crowd explodes with cheers.

Tazz: Oh God!

Cole: What a spear! Lashley nearly broke Kenny in half!

Lashley pins Kenny.

1.

2.

3.

The bell rings. Lashley's music hits. The crowd cheers. Lashley gets up to his knees and he looks around.

Cole: Bobby Lashley is the new World Heavyweight Champion! Oh my God! What a night we've seen here on Smackdown!

Tazz: I can't believe it Cole. What a main event this turned out to be. Oh my.

The referee hands the World Heavyweight Title to Lashley. Lashley holds it in his hands. He looks at it and he gets up and he raises it in the air. The crowd cheers.

Cole: Bobby Lashley is ontop of the world! What a history making night!

Lashley climbs the bottom right turnbuckle and he raises the title in the air. The crowd cheers. Pyro's shoot off on the stage.

Tazz: Whoa!

Cole: What a night it has been! Thank you for joining us folks! We'll see you next week! Good night!

Tazz: See ya next week.

Lashley climbs down and he rolls from the ring. Kenny is still on the mat holding his gut.

Tazz: Good God Kenny might have broken ribs here Cole.

The camera fades and the WWE Logo flashes on the screen.


End file.
